Dungeons And Hedgehogs
by NinjaJedi
Summary: Tails wants to play a new game with Sonic, but is forced to play with Amy Rose. Will they have fun? Tails/Amy


DUNGEONS AND HEDGEHOGS

**BY: NinjaJedi**

FOREWORD:

All characters belong to Sega and or Archie Comics.  Dungeons and Dragons belongs to TSR and TSR is owned by Wizards of the Coast.  This is a pro Amy/Tails fan fiction.  Reasons will be explained at the end.

"But Sonic, you said you would try this new game with me."  Whined a pre-teen two tailed fox.

"Sorry little bro."  Answered a blue teenage hedgehog who was lacing up his shoes.  "But Sally lost Nicole the last time we went into Robotropolis.  If it falls into the wrong hands we'll be in a lot of trouble."  With that Sonic stood up from the chair he was seated on and ruffled the head fur of the little fox.  "Why don't you ask Amy to play?"

"WHAT!"  The socked fox replied.  "But Sonic, she's a girl!"

Sonic chuckled "Yeah, but at least she's someone to play with….Anyway, I got' a juice.  See you later Bro."  And Sonic was gone.

Dejected the little multi-tailed fox walk out from the hut he was in.  Once outside he kicks a stone and mumbled "I don't want to play with a stupid girl."  Then he decided to be alone for a while and walks into the forest.

After walking a while he came upon a clearing.  However, this spot was already occupied by a pink, pre-teen, female hedgehog.  She was sitting a fallen log, next to a pool of crystal clear water, reading a book.  No ordinary book, but one of those "mushy" ones as Sonic would call it.  Sensing someone was watching her she looks up.  "Oh, hi Tails."  She stood, putting her book down on the log and looked around.  "Where's Sonic?"

At the mention of the name Sonic, Tails would later swear that her pupils became heart shaped. "Oh, hi Amy" Tails spoke.  "Sonic is on a mission."

Amy looked down at the ground.  "Oh." She sounded down and heartbroken.  But that didn't last long when she look back up at Tails.  "What' a got there?"

Tails was a little confused, but then remember he was caring something.  "Oh just a game me and Sonic were going to play."

"Looks more like a book?"  Amy said confused while closing the distance between them.

Tails look over the hardbound book in his hands.  "Well, this is the rule book.  It tells you have to play the game…Sort of."  He then handed the book to Amy when she was close enough.

"Advanced Dungeons and Dragons?"  She paused "Sounds complicated.  How do you play?"

Tails had to think for a moment.  "I'm not really sure.  What little I read says you have to have something called dice, and something called a Dungeon Master to run the game.  I _was_ hoping Sonic and I could learn together."

Amy opened the book and skimmed the first couple pages.  "It says it's a Role Playing Game."  She then smiles and closes the book, "Role Playing is just pretending."

Then there was an awkward silence.  After a few moments Tails studded "Do, you want…To um…Play?"

The look of surprise on Amy's face was genuine.  "Sure, why not.  I'm board any way.  But I get to be the damsel in distress."

Tails look relived and then smiled.  "I guess that makes me the hero.  All we need now is a dragon."

Before Amy could ask, her question was answered by something from the forest.  "Did someone say dragon?"

Tails grinned as a creature exited the woods.  "Dulcy!"

Amy starred up at the dragon.  She heard about her before but never actually seen her.  "I was passing through when I heard you say you needed a dragon."  Dulcy answered.

"Yeah!  We're going to play Advanced Dungeons and Dragons.  Could you…Um be the evil Dragon that takes Amy captive?"  Tails asked pleading.

Dulcy thought about this for a second "Oh…OK.  I guess I can play."  She was now smiling as she turned to Amy.  "Um…Growl?"

Amy stood there, blink a few times, then got it.  "Oh…Yeah." She clears her throat, "HELP, oh would someone please help me?"  She turns to Tails, "Like that?"

"Yeah…I guess.  But don't you need to be locked up?"

"But there are no places to lock her up."  Dulcy replied for Amy while looking around.  Then she spotted something.  "OU!  I know."  She bent down to Amy offering her hand to the young hedgehog, "Hop on!"

Amy shrugged her shoulders and climbed on the dragon's hand.  A moment later she found herself in a tree.  "This'll work."  Amy grinned.

Tails nodded, "Now all I need is a sword to slay the evil dragon."  He said looking around the clearing.  Finding nothing but a stick.  "Guess this will have to do."  He said while picking it up.  "OK guys.  Ready?"  He asks.

Dulcy nodded, that was Amy's queue.  "HELP!  Please help!  The evil dragon has kidnapped me, and will eat me for supper.  Where is my brave, handsome hero?"

Tails stepped forward quoting a line he remembered Sally reading him from a book "Fear not fair damsel, for I sir…"  He forgot the rest, but never the less finished "Sir…Fly's-a lot shall save you from a fate worse then death!"

"Oh my hero!"  Amy said while cupping her hands together and otherwise acting over dramatically.

"Not if I have any thing to say about it!" That threat came from Dulcy who step in front of Tails so her shadow would cover him.  "Many more brave than you have tried, only to become appetizers for me!"  Even Dulcy was impressed with that line.

Tails playing the brave knight to the hilt was not impressed with the walking incinerator's threat.  "Then I have no option but to slay you evil beast!"  With that he lashed out with his stick/sword.  Only to have it break across her leg.

There was a pause as everyone didn't know what to do.  It was Amy who spotted it.  And remembering a book she once read called out to Tails.  "Brave sir Fly's-a lot.  Behold."  She said point into the wood.  It took a moment for Tails to see what she was pointing at.  But when he did, he was taken aback.  It was perfect.  It couldn't have been more so if he himself did it.  In the woods, a few yards away, through the canopy of leaves a beam of sun light shone.  The light hit a large stick laying on a rock.  Surrounding it with light, as if the stick were a divine object.  Amy continued her speech.  "There lays the Excalibur sword.  Rumored to have been forged by the hand of the divine one.  It has the power to slay any evil!"

"You never reach it hero." Dulcy said rising her foot up and slowly bringing it back down towards Tails to steep on him, giving him more the ample time to get out of the way.  Once safe from the _danger_ of being stepped on, Tails took off using his twin tails as propellers.  Weaving in between the low hanging braches, pretending they were real obstacles, Tails landed next to the rock.

"I now have the Excalibur."  He said taking the stick off the rock and flying back towards Dulcy.  "Now your reign of evil will end!"

As Tails fly towards her, Dulcy decided to offer _some_ resistance.  After all a villain wouldn't fall so easily.  So she blew out smoke rings towards the flying fox.  Amy caught on quickly and warned Tails.  "Don't let the magical dragon smoke touch you brave knight!"

Tails smiled, easily flying through the rings of smoke.  And once he was at eye level with the dragon, he gently brought the stick/Excalibur down on her nose.  "I have been defeated!"  Cried Dulcy as she laid herself on the ground.  And for dramatic effect, stuck out her tongue.

Tails dropped his _weapon_ and help Amy out of the tree, who immediately hugged him.  "Oh thank you ever so much brave Sir Fly's-a lot!  You have my undying gratitude!"  She then let Tails go and took a step back.  Tilting her head slightly she puckered her lips, waiting to reward her _hero_.

Tails blinked, the realization of what she wanted hit him like a bolt of lightning, "Amy!  What are you doing?!"

Amy opened her eyes and looked at the young fox "But in all the books, the hero and the damsel in distress kiss at the end."

"She's right Tails.  The game can't end until you do."  Dulcy added.

Tails turned the dragon and with annoyance evident in his voice "You're supposed to be dead."

"Oh, that's right."  And Dulcy closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue again.

"Well?"  Amy questioned.

"But…But…" Tails stammered.

"You don't want to kiss me…." Amy said.  The disappointment in her voice was genuine.  She turned away from Tails and with her head down, started walking away.

Tails' heart raced faster then Sonic could run.  He never kissed a girl.  Sure Sally gave him the _funny kiss_ at times, and Bunny kissed him on the forehead once.  But that was different.  "Amy."  He called.  His voice barely a whisper.  But she heard, and she turned around.  Pushed by some unknown force, Tails move closer to her.  That's when he noticed that sun was setting.  Their little game had taken longer to play then he thought.  "Um…"  He started, and then looked into her eyes.  A part of him, a part he didn't know that existed, **WANTED** to kiss her.  And that's what he did.

The kiss was nothing more then a peck on the lips, that lasted maybe a moment longer then necessary.  However both of them felt _something_.  Neither knew what, but nonetheless felt _something_.  "It's late."  Amy was the first to speak.  Tails just nodded.  Amy then walked over to the dragon.  "Dulcy, the game is over."

Fast asleep the only thing the dragon offered was a muttered, "I'll be up in a few minutes Ma."

Tails just smiled.  "Let her sleep."  Then retrieved his book from the ground.  "Um…Amy?"  Amy turned to him.  "Did you want to play another game tomorrow?"

Amy stood there and blinked twice before smiling and answered "Love to."

Tails smiled back and walked off back to Knothole.  "Does this mean I like girls now?"  He wondered out load.

Amy, overhearing this whispered to back to no one in particular, "I hope so."

**The End.**

**Author notes:**

Why Tails and Amy?  Three words: It can work.  Tails won't be in the "Yuck girls" phase forever, and Amy will get over her crush on Sonic sooner or later.  So why not each other.  Both deserve to be happy.  I can see Tails develop feelings for Amy.  I can also see Amy getting over Sonic and giving Tails a chance.

I don't know why I don't see to many fanfics out there with this couple in mind.  I encourage people to give this a thought and at the same time to encourage the few who do see this as a potential relationship to keep writing.

I would like to make a sequel for this…Any ideas would be appreciated!

Final note.  If any of the characters seem a little out of character.  I apologize.


End file.
